


Miles Out to Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gossip, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Royalty, Seahorse elements, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: JJ arrives with some news and some guests causing the situation to get a bit more hectic for Victor and Yuuri.The King proves to be even more of an Ass.And Yuuri is just fantastic.





	Miles Out to Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 250 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> JJ is here. For those that don't know it, I actually love JJ. Seriously, he is a fantastic rounded character that I just do not put in my stories enough. Mostly because he's in all the multi-chapter ones I end up not having the time to finish. So for the next three stories he's one of the bigger characters. After JJ we will get to Chris, another of my favorite characters and in between there is one of my most loved pairs. You'll see. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

In the end Yuuri had to skip dinner as he had woken from his lap coughing badly, and the doctor insisted he's stay quite and in bed for the rest of the day. Victor had informed his father about it, which led to the King making a joke about the Seaside prince's fragile health. Victor excused himself early from dinner and took his dessert with Yuuri sitting on top of the sheets with Yuuri tucked under them. 

Luckily they were able to skip breakfast as a messenger had showed up at the crack of dawn to inform them that prince JJ's carriage had been spotted at the border and would be arrive at the palace within a few hours. Meaning the King had rushed his meeting with the court counsel leaving Victor able to have his breakfast with Yuuri in his room. 

Yuuri had helped him get dressed, to the annoyance of his staff that are assigned to do so, but Victor is glad as he needed Yuuri's calm energy to get ready. When he leaves Yuuri signs him that he'll be getting himself ready as he's certain the King will demand his attendance at some point just to put him out there. Victor smiles sadly and agrees. 

He arrives at the throne room with time to spare but the King gives him a disapproving as if he's too late after all. Yakov is standing to the side as his adviser but Georgi stayed behind to help Yuuri get ready. Victor has to smile at the thought it might not be Yuuri, Georgi is trying to be close too. He catches the glares of several courtiers and counsel members forcing him to stand up straight. Victor does notices how the spot on his left side is left noticeably open, making it just the more clear he doesn't have a partner to fill it. And not for the first time he finds himself wondering how it would be to have somebody there, only to find his mind providing the image of Yuuri at his side. And Image his mind has been providing him more and more over the past few weeks. 

Not for the first time he wished the laws would allow him a male partner. He knows he'd still need to get an heir, but it would be more bearable if he could have a partner he would truly want to be with standing at his side instead of one solely for the better of the Kingdom. He let's out a soft sigh. There is no doubt he's only one tick away from having his choice brought down to simply having to accept whoever the King and counsel picked out for him. All he can hope for is that nothing happens to make his father take his choice away from him. He needs that little bit of control. 

Loud horns blowing from the main gate inform all the people in the throne room that the Leroy prince has arrived. Soon though he can see some severe whispering going through the ranks till one of the guards -he believes it's one that always challenges Yuuri every chance he gets- leans over to whisper Yakov something in his ear. The man clearly makes the Guard repeat himself before giving Victor a heart wrenching glance. Sending a shiver down Victor's spine. The prince straightens his back to hide the cold he is feeling. Seems the universe really does not favor him. 

Sure enough the main doors into the throne room get opened to the sight of prince JJ striding in with a lovely young lady on his arm. His boisterous voice is telling her just how the Nikiforov Kingdom is existing solely because the support the Leroy's had given them during the Atrean war. The young lady smiles and tells him how marvelous his heritage is. she seems clearly smitten with the young man. But no one at the court really care -or not as much as they would normally do- because of the very obvious over the top ring the Lady sports on her finger. Victor refuses to deviate his eyes from the one spot he is focusing on as he knows his father and several counsel members gave him a pointed look.

Because of this he does notice the small group of about fifteen people trailing the couple that are clearly not occupants of the Leroy Kingdom, nor are they mercenaries from the region at the opposite side of the Leroy Kingdom, and they are definitely not members of the royal guard. Victor looks at the cloaks they are wearing and realizes the style is very familiar somehow, even if he's clear he's never seen cloaks cut like that in his life. He feels a tingle in his stomach, something is gonna happen.

"Greetings oh benevolent King Nikiforov. Thank you for being able to accommodate me at such short notice. I just had to tell you and your court my wondrous news, and as my intelligence told me you would be returned from your visitations at the Crispino resorts, -Victor looks at his father. He had been told it had been a courtesy meeting with a neighboring King, but resorts sounded more like his father had taken a holiday. But why lie about it- I felt the need to arrive as soon as possible." 

The King nods his head and opens his moth to replay. Not that JJ notices as he's staring at the lady on his arm a bit too pleased.

"As you might have guessed, seeing as my beloved Isabella is wearing the family engagement ring, I am to be married. I am so blessed that this flower among rocks decided I was worth her time, that I am going to all our allies and neighbors to let them enjoy in our joyest news." he kisses the lady Isabella's hand as if it is the only thing of importance, making Victor wish he had a love to do so with as it is clear to the older prince this is not a marriage of convenience. "Plus we met some new friends and I just could not resist having you meet them as well." 

There is a cheeky smile on the young prince's face. Almost as if he's going to make them privy to some humongous secret.

"As you might remember from your childhood oh Majesty. Several generations ago people spoke about the tower that is but a foot note in our collective memory, and there was speak of those that came from beyond that. Well I am certain that just like the people of Leroy, the people in Nikiforov think of it as nothing but fantasy and make believe." 

Victor feels his throat thicken, his eyes move back to the small group behind JJ. A dread coils in his inside, that can't be the case. he can only hope they are not from where he thinks they are and that his fear of them coming to take Yuuri home with them is ungrounded. 

"See, only a week ago my port guards noticed a ship sailing right at our harbor, but in such speeds we had never seen before." The King leans forward, staring at JJ with an intense look completely missed by the young prince in his joy of getting the whole room to go quite. "So with joy I introduce to you. His Royal Highness heir intent of the Lee Imperiate, Seung Gil and his secondant Phichit Chulanont. Here to learn of our people and see if the old trade routes that existed many generations ago can be renewed." 

The King leans back, clearly taken aback, looking over the two men who threw back their hoods and opened their cloaks. The look nothing alike still it was obvious by the way their clothes are cut that they in a way are together. JJ just stands there smiling like a little kid clearly waiting for a response. 

"So more oversea'ers, as if our Seaside prince wasn't enough." JJ blinks as that respond was clearly not what he expected. "Greetings Heir intent Lee. Welcome to Nikiforov." 

The most dour of the two steps forward, with that catching the light in the ringlet on his forehead. He gives the King a courteous nod. One you would give an equal. Victor is certain that irks his father a bit, especially as he is used to people bow lower for him. 

"It is our pleasure to be here, oh Majesty." It is the other one who speaks. "You will have to excuse my Seung Gil, he doesn't spread his words around much if not absolutely necessary." Phichit sends both the King as the people of the court a most genuine grin. "May I inquire though what you meant with 'more oversea'ers'? We were not aware there were any here." 

The king gives Victor a cold look, making him swallow, he knows what will come next. "Victor why don't you go and bring out that guest of yours. I bet he will be overjoyed to see people from his own side of the sea again." All Victor can do is bow and leave the room, certain his father is already planning the punishment for having his guest tell such a story. 

Just before the doors close he can hear Jj tell lady Isabella that his father would never send him to do an errand boys job. The lady laughs at JJ's words and it's that sound that follows Victor all the way to Yuuri's room. When he knocks he immediately calls that it is him, that way he can open the door without the people inside having to go to it to open it for him. 

He feels his breath hitch in his throat when he sees Yuuri. The man is fully dressed in one of the multi layered dress robe outfits he had ordered. But what especially stood out was the way his hair had been put up with some ornate combs. He truly looked as if he came from a different world. The look Yuuri sends him is one aced with concern. 

"What is the matter. You look numb." Yuuri's hands are decked with some jewelry that make the signs he makes sparkle in the air. Victor sighs.

"It seems the prince brought guests with him and they are from across the sea. Now father wishes to have me bring you before them as he is certain they will counter your story." 

He is certain he would see joy blossom on Yuuri's face at hearing people from his own side of the sea were here, after all the man had been talking about all the things he missed so often he must be looking forward in being able to go home. So to see Yuuri pale and take a step back surprises all the people in the room. 

"Mari is here?" there is a flurry in the motions making Victor struggle to understand the question at first. He shakes his head.

"No, it is not your sister." This does not relax Yuuri much. "It is the Heir intent from the Lee Kingdom and a secondant called Phichit Chulanont." 

He looks up when he hears the sound Yuuri makes. At first he, and by the looks on their faces Mila and Georgi, are convinced he used a bad word. Yuuri suddenly looks as if he's overjoyed. 

"Chit is here." Yuuri pushes the words out, as his hands are shaking to much of joy. he must have understood incorrectly. Victor could not have said his friend came here together with Prince Seung Gil. When Victor simply nods he grins broadly. 

Yuuri strides over and grabs Victor's arm, practically dragging the older prince from the room. They are closely followed by Mila and Georgi, who seem to be as amazed about the sudden change in Yuuri's demeanor. His sister caused so much stress but the mention of this one person makes him nearly bounce at his feet. 

They arrive at the door in stride and Yuuri motions the guards to open the doors for them. Standing in a pose every bit the prince he states he is and the men follow swiftly. When the doors are open, Yuuri motions to Mila and Georgi to announce them. This is followed but only after Victor nods to do so as it seems Yuuri is on a mission and he would love to see what it is about. 

Georgi steps out and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "As requested by his Majesty the King of Nikiforov, I present to our visiting guest the Prince of Hasetsu, Yuuri Katsuki." 

Georgi doesn't miss the swift movement by the darker skinned one of the two uncloaked strangers, or the shocked look on the other man's face. 

No one misses the next events though. The moment Yuuri steps into the inner circle of the throne room, the one named Phichit grabs the heir intents shoulder and gives a solemn nod before he drops to his knees and hold his head down. The Heir intent bows a perfect ninety degree angle and the rest of the people from their group all drop to the floor on their knees with their heads on their folded arms. Yuuri, on Victor's arm, strides towards them. Stopping only two steps away from Seung Gil's bowed form. 

He then turns to Victor and signs that he should tell them greetings. Victor nods. "His highness converses his greetings to you, Seung Gil of Lee." Victor sees a shiver go down the young man's spine.

"Tell his Highness that I am honored to be in his presence and that I and my people are grateful for the protection we have received by the house of Hasetsu over the centuries. If I had known his reverence was present here I would have brought gift worthy of his stature." The man is clearly struggling with his words. "Please tell him I will not let him down with my behavior while being in his presence." 

Victor looks at Yuuri who is looking at the young man with affection in his eyes. He then stretches his hand and softly pats the man on the head, like you would do a small child. he then turns to Victor and makes a few quick signs. 

"His highness, says you have his blessing and hope that you are able to spend your time here enjoying the country and the culture like he does." Another quick sign. "You may all stand as for the time here he is my guest and such as you of equal rank among the court." 

Slowly Seung Gil raises from his bow, a look of amazement on his face. He the slowly reverts to Victor. "You are a blessed man, prince Nikiforov." It is said as a statement, but it sounds clear in the silent throne room. "Not many have ever been able to call a member of house Hasetsu their guest." 

The King clearly struggling to find his words again, makes a noise to get everyone's attention. 

"Well now that it is clear the princes know each other. I welcome the prince Yuuri to stand by my throne for the remainder of this introduction." The man makes it sound as an invitation but it is clearly a demand. Yuuri though simply shakes his head. And signs. 

"As I am Victor's guest it is only right if I am by his side. Which I prefer." At that he makes it clear for Victor to take him to his spot, which he does. 

Standing there with Yuuri occupying the spot previously left empty Victor can't help but feel like this is how it is supposed to be. After this the rest is a bit boring as it is mostly JJ retelling a lot of things the gossip had already managed to be buzzing around the court. Everything but the part that as he is the first of all the cousins to get married he will become the heir intent after the wedding. And that, to great horror of the Nikiforov court, it turns out lady Isabella isn't a lady at all but the daughter of a common tradesman. 

It is when everything is done and the King is almost ready to stand up that Phichit suddenly turns to Yuuri.

"May I say, oh prince Yuuri dear, that you are wearing a most alluring Kimono. It looks very much like the garbs the Katsuki clan wears during the dance rites." 

Yuuri smiles. he signs to Victor, who finally understands that although the men speak and understand their language they clearly do not understand the sign language, to tell Phichit it's indeed one of those. And that he is wearing it in preparation for the dance recital he will give the court and the guests during Lunch. 

Victor can't help but notice the look on the oversea people's faces. Phichit is the first to recover from it.

"You will dance for us?" The man's voice trembles as if he can't believe the words he is uttering. The king feels the need to put in some remarks because of this.

"Oh he dances alright. I got enough reports about his habit of taking up either the music hall or the training grounds. I even got several reports about him dancing with my son." He makes a barking sound when he laughs but it soon dies out when he sees the looks on his guests faces. Phichit looks at Victor in awe.

"You truly are a blessed man oh Prince Nikiforov. Truly blessed." 

At that all of the guest, minus JJ, Isabell,a and their guards, bow to Yuuri. 

The King leaves the room followed by his closest trustees. The rest of the court sees JJ and his entourage being escorted to the rooms they can use to freshen up before lunch, the Lee group following close behind, but only after Victor escorted Yuuri out of the throne room. 

The whispers and gossip about Yuuri being of a higher birth than their own king, as the over sea guest clearly bowed lower for him, yet completely at ease being treated as an equal by their prince are spread through the palace and the kingdom so fast that even before Yuuri makes his first dance steps at lunch there isn't a person who doesn't know about the Seaside Prince and the blessing he must be for their crown prince. Some whisper that perhaps destiny self had something to do with him being washed up on their coast instead of at one of their neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
